Two Fools
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Two people, one with an open mind, the other with an open mouth. Will they ever admit they love each other, not when they're making it 10 times harder. K&B R and R. 3'd Ch. up! XD
1. Play

**Genkai chan: Okay this will be a fic based on the end of the games and how Kite and Blackrose will get feelings for each other. I need help on the plot, this will be Blackrose P.O.V. Please R and R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**_Why I Play._

* * *

**

I started playing this game because my friends said it was fun but then everything changed when I ran into him. I was on my way to find my friends when he was just standing there, I figured he looked lost so I talked to him, or tried to, big mistake on my part. He seemed a bit disoriented, and well, me yelling at him did not help things. But now, now things are better between us and we hardly fight. It took a while but we beat the Wave, we saved his friend and my brother. So things should be going good for me right? Wrong.

"Hey Blackrose…" A man's voice called and I looked up from where I was standing.

"Oh Balmung…." I sighed, that guy always gave me trouble, unwanted trouble mostly. He thought he was all that, when he's just annoying, not as much as Piros though.

"Have you seen Orca or Kite?" He asked.

"No I haven't." I just left it at that, Kite hasn't logged into The Would for days, and it's driving me nuts! The Blade Master just walked off leaving me to my thoughts.

I looked up and walked to the Chaos Gate, "Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground." I said and was transported to a church. This always seemed a bit religious to me but it does have a meaning, more than one for me. This is where I meet Kite, and that infuriating Balmung, you could even say I meet Aura here as well.

I walked in and saw kite sitting in one of the rows, his head looking at the statue of Aura. "Hey there." I smiled and ran up to him and sat next to him. He wasn't talking; he might have not heard me… "Kite?" I asked.

"What?" He asked and his blue eyes turned to look at mine.

"Are you alright?" I asked, trying to not yell at him for being a drama queen.

"If I told you something would you get mad at me/" he asked turning to face me completely.

"I don't know I get mad at what makes me mad, that's that." I said simply.

"Ohhh, okay." He nodded and looked down.

"Hey come on now, stop being depressed!" I said and put my hands on his shoulders and he looked up at me. "Kite!" I yelled.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted and pushed my off of the bench and onto the slate floor and glared down at me. "I'm so sick of you Blackrose!" He glared even more. I got up and backed off.

"…." I didn't know what to say, this was so unlike him.

"I…." he sighed, his rage dropping.

"Look, I'm going to go now…." I said and ran out and down the small steps and warped back to Aqua Capital, I heard Kite warp after me so I logged out. I don't know why I'm acting this way, afraid of conflicts, when did that happen?

My mother called to me from the kitchen I turned of the computer and got up, "When did all of this happen?" I asked out loud. All of this, me meeting Kite, my brother falling into a coma, Helba, Lios, data bugs, school, love, growing up, everything. I just need to not think about him. I nodded and left to help my mother, knowing I'd come back to thinking of him, Kite.

* * *

**G c: I know it needs work but please be kind and let me know if I should continue, it'll get better.**


	2. Think

**Genkai-chan: Thanks for the review, Kaiser Aldamon. Here's another part of the story, nearly forgot about it with school starting up again…Oh yeah can someone tell me Kite and Blackrose's names outside of The World.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**_Why I Think_

* * *

**

Days passed and I avoided the game, kind of what Kite did, I suppose. I hung with my school friends more and went out on the weekends. Even so, Kite was always on my mind. I couldn't help, trust me I've tried. Sooner or later my friends asked me why I haven't been on and they kept guessing that it had something to do with Kazu. I know I have to get my thoughts sorted out, I kept reliving what had happened with Kite, wondering why he got so moody. Well I gave in after a week or so, I logged in.

I had a few new e mails since I checked, one from Natsume, Lios, and Two from Kite. I didn't reply to them, I wasn't in the mood. I Gated to Mac Anu and looked around, nothing different since the time I came here. I warped to Cultural City and walked over to the side and looked at it. "……sigh…."

"Hey!" Someone said so I turned around and saw the one person I was dreading, Kite.

"Hi…." I said holding my hands behind me watching him.

"Um…well I…I'm not sure if you got my e mails…" He started and I was wondering what he was getting at. "I don't know why I pushed you the other day, I'm sorry Blackrose." He said, 'At least he apologized.' I thought.

"Why were you upset?" I asked straightening up and then leaned on the brick ledge.

"I was thinking…" He said and scratched his head.

"Oh…well I better log off…" I said not knowing what to say, not knowing when things got awkward between the two of us.

"Uh wait, I err….wanna go search a dungeon?" Kite suggested.

"Not really." I said inhaling some air, I didn't know what I wanted to do now.

"Okay well…see you tomorrow then?" He said hopeful. I merely nodded and waved to him as I logged out, that was that. Now my mind can rest, or so I liked to think…

The next few days I met Kite everyday to say hi and chat. And as the week ended I began to wonder again, will we ever be more than friends? Most people always figured we'd end up together, but that's just their observations. I got another e mail from Kite when I got home on Friday it read, "Do you have a boyfriend?" Boy, was that outta the blue, I wonder what I should say back, I also wonder why he wants to know.

This is weird….it's not like I wasn't curious if he liked any girls. I replied with, "Nope, do you have a girlfriend? . " I wondered if he thought about me as much as I am thinking about him.

We're both thinking a bit too much…

* * *

**Genkai-chan: Review please.**


	3. Have

**G-c: thanks for the cool reviews guys, and I do have Kite being that way for a certain reason…XD Here's another.**

**Disclaimer: See 1'st chapter.**

**_Why I have._

* * *

**

Kite was back to his regular self and I was upset that now with finals coming up I hardly had any time to even touch my computer, let alone log into The World. I wonder what Kite is doing at school and if he had as much homework as I seem to do. Finally after about three or so painful weeks of cramming and taking tests I got a chance to settle down and get back to the cyber realm.

I still haven't gotten a reply to Kite's e mail when I asked him if he had a girlfriend, so I assumed that he didn't want to tell me, even when I told him my honest answer. 'Maybe I should've said I did…' I thought as I saw no new messages in my Inbox. I logged into The World and wished we didn't limit ourselves to just hanging out inside a game.

"Hey, Blackrose…" Elk came walking over to me, dragging his staff with him, I smiled kindly, Elk was always so sweet, even after all he's been through.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked.

"I um, I saw this place on the Boards, and I was wondering…I need someone to go with…" He said slowly. "You can bring Kite if you want…I…" He continued.

"Yeah I'll go with you." I smiled, 'I hate to say this but he is cute…Not in THAT way but he's so timid and…ah nevermind.' I thought twitching at my self.

"So-something wrong?" He asked, must've noticed my twitched, he's sharp.

"Nope, um wanna meet up tomorrow? I'll e mail Kite and we'll all meet back at Aqua Capital around 5?" I suggested.

"Okay! Thank you again, Blackrose!" He bowed and logged out, I laughed softly and logged out to e mail Kite about said subject.

"Kite, Elk asked if we'd like to help him on a quest thing, let's meet him tomorrow around 5?" I sent it and got up from the computer to get a drink, it was Saturday and my mother was at work so I had the house to my self. When I got back I saw there was an Unread message from Kite, so I read it and it said he agreed. I turned off my computer and walked to the door and slipped on my brown fuzzy coat and walked out into the cold afternoon.

I smiled and looked up, cars passed by as I walked to my school, I have no reason for doing it, I just needed to go out into the real world. 'Ya know now that I think of it…I never asked Kite if I could pal around with him in the beginning, I guess we all kind of stick to each other after a while, I mean we don't seem to mind each other so much we…hurt them…' I thought and then was puzzled by what I had thought at the end. "Hurt them….?" I repeated puzzled.

I made my way to my High School and walked around the Campus, I noticed someone was walking around as well, so I tried to get a closer look, shrugging went to my locker and sighed, nothing was there, I had taken my stuff home for the weekend, 'Remember?' My Inner Self muttered, I closed it and walked over to a window and looked out, it was starting to rain.

A few people passed me, they were talking about, I strained to hear them as they were laughing so hard.

"Yeah she asked me who I liked." One laughed.

"Really, well what'd ya say?" Another nudged the guy.

"Oh nothing really." He replied and all of his friends just smacked him on the head.

I frowned, 'Guys seem to be leaving us hanging all the time.' I thought bitterly. 'Then again, we aren't much better at love either…' I concluded as I walked out the door and started jogging to my house. Someone stopped me, he was in a hooded yellow raincoat, he smiled, "Here, you'll catch cold Sara." He said holding out a scarf.

"Do I know you?" I muttered.

"I'm in your class…I'm the guy sitting in the back next to the window, Zackary." He boy laughed.

"Oh." I blinked, I am never good with names, even since we've been in the same class for nearly a year now, I don't bother to remember people's names. I took the scarf and looked at Zachary. "Thanks…"

"No problem, see you Monday." He waved and walked onward, 'Probably on his way to school too…' I thought and put the scarf around my neck, it was warm and fuzzy. The scarf was dark red and it seemed to go with my coat and dark brown hair. I ran home and took my shoes off as I entered. I walked into my room with my coat off and my slippers on, and I still had Zachary's scarf. 'Funny it's like he came out of nowhere…' I smiled.

"We're all looking out for each other." I said softly and turned my attention to my homework and then to the computer. "……."

**

* * *

**


End file.
